Flower containers, also referred to as flower boxes or flower baskets have been provided and are being provided ranging from just being a low cost quickly formed plastic, metal and/or wood container, to much higher cost containers made of various materials, which are arranged and/or formed, and/or decorated, in many, often one of a kind, artistic ways to become very beautiful flower containers.
In reference to selected U.S. Patent concerning containers to hold plants and their flowers:
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,077,423, Allen S. Myers, in 1913 illustrated and described his plant holder having an insert creating a raised bottom to support the dirt, and to allow drainage of excess moisture and water out of the dirt, while keeping this drained water within the plant holder, until it could be intentionally drained; PA1 In U.S. Pat. No. 1,334,069, Leopold Bach and Elias Kuebler, in 1920, disclosed their flower stand having decorative corner posts, a central container for dirt having drain holes, and a separate water drip pan located at a spaced distance below the bottom of the central container; PA1 In U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,642, Charles Augustin and Thomas P. Carroll in 1934, illustrated and described their collapsible flowerpot made of two sections, both formed out of water-proof cardboard; PA1 In U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,676, Edward T. Bennick Jr., in 1977 disclosed his planter and method of making same. The exterior of his planter appears as a lump of earthen material, and inside is a conventional plastic container. Between the container and the earthen material, during manufacturing, a polyurethane was poured and then cured to complete the assembly of the planter; PA1 In U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,928, Anthony J. Bernardo, In 1978, disclosed his flower planter kit. The starting kit, in the form of a box, serves as a mold for the base of the planter. The kit included a container of cement and an instruction manual; PA1 In U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,741, Paul W. Boettinger, in 1989, illustrated and disclosed his light pole planter device. This planter, made in two mirror image shells, is arranged to be fitted about a light pole to create a dirt and plant holding volume; and PA1 In U.S. Pat. No. 4,950,216, Donald E. Weder, in 1990, disclosed his method of forming a flower pot. He formed his pot from a sheet of material, creating overlapping folds of the material. Some of the folded material created a skirt. When plants were placed in the flower pot, the skirt was extended outwardly.
These various types of products developed to hold plants all had their design purposes. Yet there remains a need for a flower basket to be very decorative, while still being reasonably manufactured, and subsequently providing the proper drainage of excess water from the dirt in which a plant is placed.